L'interview de Miss Ratched
by Natalie Portman1
Summary: fanfic de "Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucous".


MISS RATCHED Miss Ratched quelle est la question que vous voulez pas que l'on vous pose ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Miss Ratched croyez vous aux contes de fées ?.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Miss Ratched êtes vous mariée ?Avez-vous des enfants? Miss Ratched n'avez- vous pas peur de finir vieille fille ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Miss Ratched est-il vrai que vous avez un fils caché ...? Est-il vrai que votre premier mari était alcoolique et vous battait ? ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched nous avons appris que vous n'avez pas connu votre père ... "----------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Miss Ratched certains disent que vous travaillez dans un asile de fou parce vous êtes incapable de faire autre chose ... Qu'en pensez-vous ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- un autre .... J'organise une réunion sur l'aliénation et sur les lieux d'enfermement pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas vous pourriez faire un speech ---------------------------------------------------------------- un autre un ...obsédé .... Miss Ratched portez-vous un soutien-gorge quand vous faites du trapèze- volant ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Miss Ratched est-il vrai que votre établissement a accueilli Ronald Reagan?  
  
Miss Ratched comment se fait-il que vous portez les chaussettes de Ronald Reagan . Est-il vrai que vous avez poussé le dit Ronald dans l'escalier ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Madame Ratched vous pensez que Monsieur Mac Murphy est vraiment malade ! Fait-il semblant ?Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Qu'il va s'évader une nouvelle fois ?Ne faut-il pas renforcer la surveillance ?Miss Ratched n'avez vous pas une opinion sur ce beau sujet ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Ne fait-il pas enfermer le personnel soignant ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Certains disent que vous avez un fils Billy qui aurait fréquenté l'établissement ... Certains disent que vous êtes responsable du suicide du petit Billy Miss Ratched qu'est devenu le petit Billy ? Miss Ratched vous êtes toute pâle êtes vous malade? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- un autre -Oui Miss Ratched qu'est devenu le petit Billy ? Est-il vrai que la mère du petit Billy vous en a beaucoup voulu ....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- un autre bien informé... Miss Ratched ,j'ai fait ma petite enquête certains patients pensent que vous ne les aider pas ,que vous faites tout pour les enfoncer .... Que vous êtes méchante ,que vous n'êtes même pas belle ,que vous auriez voulu être pharmacienne comme votre s?ur... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Miss Ratched croyez-vous aux martiens ? Pensez vous que les martiens viennent de la planète Mars !!! Miss Ratched Pensez vous que sur la planète Mars il existe aussi un asile de fous Miss Ratched je me demande si vous n'êtes pas une martienne ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - un autre jaloux Miss Ratched avez vous déjà couché avec Monsieur le directeur? Miss Ratched qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ?Miss Ratched je vous soupçonne d'avoir couché avec le directeur C'est pour cette raison qu'hier j'ai griffé sa bagnole Non je suis pas jaloux ?Nous aurions pu faire du trapèze ..volant.... Miss Ratched pensez que votre maman aurait aimé que votre Mari soit le Directeur Etes un choix convenable ? --------------------------------------------------------------------- Est-ce que la relation avec Mac Murphy est-elle plus enrichissante que la relation avec le directeur !! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched pensez -vous que votre directeur ferait un bon ministre --------------------------------------------------------------------------- un autre  
  
Miss Ratched n'êtes vous pas fatiguée de jouer l'infirmière dans cette institution qui a perdu de son standing ,N'avez vous envie de travaillez dans une institution plus réputée-combien gagnez-vous ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Miss Ratched certains de vos patients disent que depuis quelques temps vous vous maquillez ,il y aurait il pas anguille sous roche  
  
Ne seriez vous pas amoureuse d'un patient?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Miss Ratched ne seriez vous pas amoureuse du directeur?Miss Ratched pourquoi devenez-vous toute rouge -  
  
Miss Ratched pensez-vous vraiment que le directeur est l'homme de votre vie ?  
  
Miss Ratched savez vous que le directeur entretient d'autres relations extraconjugales ...  
  
Miss Ratched croyez vous que votre amant le directeur va se lasser de sa maîtresse !Le directeur vous fait-il souffrir ?  
  
Croyez-vous que vous allez surmonter cette terrible épreuve que le destin vous a imposé!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- un autre envahissant ....  
  
Miss Ratched je vous rappellerai ce soir pour avoir du neuf !  
  
Miss Ratched n'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez du neuf!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
un autre soupçonneux ... Miss Ratched pensez vous que votre dépression est justifiée ?  
  
vous croyez que les autorités vont être dupes avec votre certificat de complaisance !!!Alors que vous semblez en pleine forme ?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- une autre militante ....  
  
Miss Ratched pourquoi vous laisser vous faire marcher par les pieds  
  
Pourquoi Miss Ratched ne cherchez vous pas un autre ?pourquoi ne faites vous pas table rase sur tout le reste ne plaquez vous pas tout !!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Un autre ..altruiste mais mal informé . Miss Ratched pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas ,j'ai un superbe appartement à Ostende l'air marin vous ferait le plus grand bien  
  
vous pourriez y abriter vos amours avec le directeur ?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- un autre  
  
Miss Ratched voila je voudrais écrire un livre sur l'histoire de votre vie ....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Miss Ratched puis-je vous poser un tas de question ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- une autre  
  
... Miss Ratched je m'excuse encore une dernière question votre relation avec Le directeur cela va il durer encore longtemps  
  
Miss Ratched cette relation amoureuse je m'inquiète de la santé mentale des enfants du directeur qui est un homme charmant !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- un autre très exclusif Miss Ratched puis-je vous vous envoyer un million de baisers ...  
  
rectificatif je vous enverrais un million de baisers si ...vous répondez à mes questions et à moi seul ....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched je n'ai qu'une seule question a vous poser: n'êtes-vous pas jalouse de la femme du directeur .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Franchement Miss Ratched pourquoi ne répondez vous pas à mes questions?   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ un autre ....existentiel   
  
Ne vous posez-vous pas des questions sur ......la vie ,sur vous-même sur votre vie ?Cela ne vous empêche-il pas de dormir ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- un autre curieux ...  
  
Miss Ratched pouvez vous me donner l'autorisation de visiter vos pensionnaires et de les soumettre à la question....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Un autre ...  
  
Miss Ratched voudriez vous avoir l'obligeance de me laisser dormir à coté de vous  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Miss Ratched attendez-vous un bébé ...aviez vous planifié cet évènement ....comment allez vous appelé le bébé ....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Un autre   
  
Miss Ratched n'êtes vous pas trop vieille pour avoir un enfant Miss Ratched êtes-vous pour ou contre les mères porteuses  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched ont dit que vous avez allaités vous même certains patients?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched est-il vrai que vous avez jadis entretenu une liaison avec un certain Mac Murphy  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched doutiez vous de ses sentiments à votre égards ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched croyez-vous que la différence de classe entre vous et le directeur pourrait être un empêchement à votre mariage ....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Est ce que le directeur ne risque il pas de vouloir régenter votre vie ...ne se montrer il pas trop autoritaire ,au fond est-ce que sa fonction de directeur ne risque elle pas de déteint sur votre vie de couple !  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Miss Ratched est-ce que le directeur a une tendance bien naturelle à vous surprotéger ?....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Est-il vrai que le directeur vous a écrit une lettre de rupture, que vous reprochait-il donc ?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched et si la lettre de rupture n'était qu'une lettre de préavis !Serait-ce plus grave?  
  
Miss Ratched est il vrai que le directeur ne veut point se marier avec vous !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ une féministe   
  
Miss Ratched pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus ferme avec le directeur?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Miss Ratched nous vous avons vu l'autre jour avec un bouquet de jonquille était-ce pour offrir ou pour recevoir !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ un autre  
  
Miss Ratched est-il vrai que Mac Murphy est l'homme de votre vie !!!  
  
Miss Ratched avez-vous utiliser de vos charmes pour séduire vos autres pensionnaires !!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched vous pleurez ?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------, Miss Ratched pourquoi êtes-vous habituellement si froide ?...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- Ratched qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être bafoué, d'être cocufié par votre amant ?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Ratched avec vous une théorie sur l'amour ,votre théorie sur le couple n'est elle pas complètement chamboulée !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Miss Ratched en voulez-vous à la presse ?  
  
Miss Ratched de quoi vous souviendrez-vous après notre interview?Miss Ratched savez-vous au moins des journalistes consciencieux  
  
Miss Ratched !Miss Ratched voulez-vous qu'on changent de rôle????  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ Miss Ratched croyez-vous que notre amitié naissante va subsister !!!Notre amitié est-elle plus forte que tout ....  
  
Miss Ratched me pardonnerez-vous tout le mal que je vous fait !!!  
  
Vous croyez que ma famille m'en voudra après tout le mal que je vous ai fait !!!  
  
Miss Ratched avez-vous honte de moi?de vous ?de lui ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Miss Ratched .croyez-vous zen un retour de flammes !!!  
  
Miss Ratched croyez-vous avoir assez pleurer, assez souffert?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Une autre...Miss Ratched un jour répondriez-vous aux questions légitimes que je me pose !!!!pourquoi ne répondez vous pas Miss Ratched quand je vous pose des questions ??????? 


End file.
